Ein Unglück kommt selten allein !
by Schadowflower007
Summary: 2 Mädchen, natürlich totale DBZ Freaks, landen genau vor Gotens und Trunks Füßen. Doch keiner weiß "woher kommen sie ?"


Dies ist ein Geschichte von meiner Freundin ich hoffe ihr mögt sie!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Ein Unglück kommt selten allein !!  
Es war an einem wunderschönen Tag.....  
"HEY DU SCHEIß KUH WO IST MEIN WALK MAN ???"  
"Mammi !!! Miri ist gemein!"  
"Miriam Scota habe ich dir nicht tausendmal gesagt du sollst freundlicher zu deiner Schwester sein!?"  
........und die Vögel zwitscherten, ein Duft von frisch gemähten Gras lag in der Luft.  
Doch was sollte die Ruhe an diesem friedlichem Nachmittag stören ?  
*ring ring*  
  
"Miriam Telepon für dich!"  
"Ja ich komme!"  
Ein poltern war zu hören und es erschien ein Mädchen im Flur.  
"Wer ist es denn."  
Das kleine Mädchen legte scheinbar schwer denkend ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
"Ich habs vergessen."  
Miriam stöhnte auf und nahm den Höhrer auf.  
"Ja hier, Miram?"  
"Hey Miri. Lust auf eine Shoppingtour ?"  
"Ich weiß nicht so....."  
"Ach was! Ich kann dir Geld leihen wenn du keins mehr hast. Also wirklich, du müsstest doch wissen-"  
"Nein ! Das mein ich nicht! Ich dachte nur weil heute noch Dragonball Z ist..."  
"Bis dahin sind wir wieder zurück !Und um sicher zu gehen kann ichs ja aufnehemen."  
"Ja okay wenn du willst."  
"Klasse wir sehen uns um Punkt drei bei der Brücke.....Ach ja und WEHE DU BIST DANN NOCH IMMER IN SO EINER SCHLECHTEN LAUNE .DAS KANN ICH NÄMLICH NICHT AUSSTEHEN !!"  
"Keine Sorge hab noch Heroin zu Hause."  
"WAS?!"  
"War nur ein Witz."  
"DAS WAR KEIN GUTER WITZ WE-"  
Ohne die Protestschreie ihrer besten Freundin zu beachten legte sie den Höhrer wieder auf und rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Vielleicht war jetzt, eine ausgiebige Shopping-tour genau das Richtige. Außerdem wollte sie so schnell wie möglich von zuhause weg..  
Ihre kleine Schwester setzte ihren Nerven wirklich zu.  
Nicht das sie sie nicht leiden konnte.....  
Nur manchmal ging sie zu weit !  
'Wo ist bloß der verdammte Rucksack? Ich hab ihn doch da hingelegt und dann bin ich..-'  
"Aah, da ist er ja!"  
Schnell klaubte sie noch ein paar "Wichtige" Sachen ein und polterte wieder die Treppen in den Eingang hinunter.  
"Maaamm! Ich geh geschwind mal shoppen !! Bin dann wi-"  
"Liebe Dame! Glaub ja nicht das du so einfach weg kommst! Ich arbeite hier den ganzen Tag, schufte mir die Hände wund! Und was hilfst du? ! Nichts! Seit dein Vater mich....äh- seit er umgezogen, ist könnest du wirklich ein bisschen mithelfen!" "Mum ich wollte doch nur-"  
Doch Frau Scota hatte offensichtlich nicht vor ihre Tochter so einfach gehen zu lassen.  
"Ja immer nur wollen! Verzogen seit ihr! Das sind einzig und allein diese vielen Computerspiele und den ganzen Tag nur fernsehen. Viellei-"  
"MUM !! Bitte ich muss weg! Ich hab Rika versproch pünklich zu sein! Und du weißt sie mag es nicht wenn man versprechen bricht..."  
Nur wage mochte sie daran denken was Rika mit ihr anstellen würde wenn sie zum 10 -mal zu spät kam....  
"Nichts da kleine Dame!Ich werde-"  
"Mama ? Mit wem redest du denn ?"  
Sandra, auch bekannt als die kleine nervige Schwester von Miriam zog verwirrt an der bunten Schürze iherer Mutter. Sie konnte bei Gott nicht verstehen warum ihre Mutter mit sich selbst redete. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, war das eine Neue Art von Meditation. Schließlich war ihre Mutter Yoga-Meisterin, dachte sie stolz.  
"Ähh ...WO ist denn deine Schwester hin Sandra-Schatz ?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen Mummi!"  
Verwirrt drehte sich Misses Scota um und war schon auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche als die piepsige Stimme des Kleinen Mädchens wieder ertönte.  
"MUM!"  
"Ja mein Schatz was willst du denn!" Sie gab sich nicht viel mühe zu verbergen wie genervt sie war.  
Doch klein Sandra schien das nichts zu machen... "MUMMI! Darf ich fernseh-gucken ?!"  
"Ausnahmsweiße .....aber glaub nicht das es bei dir genauso anfangen darf wie bei deiner Schwester !?"  
*Rika*  
Gedankenverloren kickte Rika einen Stein vor sich her. Wann würde Miri blos kommen...?  
'Ich gebe ihr genau noch 20 Sekunden....'  
"20...19..18..17..16..15.." Ein Passant warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu"..12..11..10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3.-"  
"HALLO RIKA!"  
"Man die hat ein scheiß Glück...."  
"Was ?!"  
  
"WAS WAS !!??"  
"Sagtest du nicht was?!"  
"NEIN!"  
"JA TSCHULDIGUNG DACHTE JA NUR !!"  
"....zicke...."  
"WAS WAR DAS?!"  
"Nichts." Antwortete sie spitz und verließ die Brücke hinter ihr eine ziemlich genervte Miri ....  
"Puuuhhhh....Man das war jetzt anstrengend ....findest du nicht auch...?"  
Das blonde Mädchen von den Zweien lies sich auf die Couch fallen.  
"Von wegen anstrengend.......es war furchtbar !!"  
"Jetzt zieme dich mal nicht so!! Ich musste dieses Schwert einfach finden!!"  
"Wozu brauchst du überhaupt ein Schwert ! Nicht das du damit kämpfen würdest!"  
"Ich finds halt schön!"  
"Du willst doch nur eines weil Trunks eins hatt!"  
Sie murmelte irgendwas von brutal und stand auf um den Fernseher einzuschalten.  
"Du weißt es ist noch lange nicht vorbei......du wirst unbesiegbar sein....wirst der Beste sein, deine Zeit wird kommen der Tag ist nichtmehr weit...."  
"Wow wir sind pünktlich!"  
"Ein Wunder wenn man mit dir unterwegs ist!"  
"Hey sei mal leise ich glaub das ist die letzte Folge!! Wie schrecklich!"  
Beide starrten gespannt auf die Mattscheibe , bis.......  
*trommelwirbel* (jetzt müsste sich jeder denken sie reisen in die DBZ welt odi )  
"Ich hab Hunger."  
"Dann hohl dir doch was!"  
Rika nickte, stand auf und lag auch schon wieder am Boden.  
"Ow....kannst du deine Fuße nicht woanders hintun!?"  
Miram grummelte zog ihre Füße ein wand dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher zu.  
  
*In der Küche*  
'Wo war noch mal der Schrank mit dem Popcorns drinn ? Ich werde mal wen fragen...'  
"Ehm....Sandra kannst du mir verraten wo der Schrank mit dem Knabberzeug ist?"  
Freudig nickte das Mädchen und lief in die Küche.  
"Schau da gaaaaannnnnnzzzz weit oben!!"  
"Oje...."  
Rika, die mit ihren 1,70 auch nicht viel ausrichten konnte schaute sensüchtig zu dem Kästchen 2 Meter ober ihr hinauf.  
'So nah und doch so fern...ICH WILL POPCORNS!'  
"Ich komm da auch nie rauf...."  
Verwundert wante sie ihren Kopf von dem braunem Kästchen ab und schaute das Mädchen neben ihr an.  
'Kleine Nervensäge...'  
"Soll ich dir helfen?"  
"Nein!"  
"Ohh...schade.."  
'Endlich weg' dachte sich Rika als klein Sandra traurig das Zimmer verlies. Jetzt konnte sie ihren teuflischen Plan in die Tat umsetzen! Sie würde die Macht der Schwerkraft überwinden und leicht wie eine Feder hinauf zu ihren Popcorn schweben, oder.....Sie konnte einfach nur einen Stuhl hohlen , hinaufsteigen und die Popcorn heraushohlen.  
Hoffenltlich verpasste sie nicht allzu viel.....  
*bei Miri*  
'Wo bleibt die denn!?'  
  
"Bin wieder da!"  
'Was für ein zufall'  
"Komm die letzten...-" sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr"10 Minuten"  
  
Alle Beide bemerkten nicht wie Sandra hinter der Sofa Lehne auftauchte und heimlich mitsah als Son-Goku eine Energieattake auf Uub abfeuerte.  
"Man der ist sicher Platt!" lachte Rika Miri warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu  
"Ich find ihn nett! Er will doch nur gewinnen, weil sein Stamm essen braucht!"  
"HEY wieso wird es auf einmal so hell!?"  
"AAAHHHH!!!MACH DEN FERNSEHER AUS!?"  
  
"WIESO ICH, DU KANNST ES JA MACHEN??!!"  
Schnell durchflutete das gleisende Lich das Zimmer......  
Als es wieder erlosch war keine Spur von den 2 Mädchen zu sehen, auch das kleine Mädchen war spurlos verschwunden.  
~~~~~+++++~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~++++++++~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~  
"Ow.....ich sagte doch mach den Fernseher aus!MIRI!"  
Sie schaute sich um....  
'Das sieht aus wie....wie....'  
"Madam? Ist ihnen etwas passiert?"  
"Äh nein danke...könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen wo wir hier sind und wie wir hier her gekommen si-"  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! ICH SPRECHE MIT EINEM TIER!"  
Rika die erst jetzt bemerkt hatte mit wem oder WAS sie sprach schrie wie wild herrum.  
Natürlich wachte Miri davon auf...  
"was..-?"  
"DA DA DA DA ...IST EIN TIER DAS REDET!"  
Entgeistert starrte Miri Rika an die einen merkwürdigen Tanz aufführte. Der Wolfs-Mann hatte es anscheinend mit der Angst zu tuen bekommen, denn er machte sich in windeseile aus dem Staub.  
"WO sind wir!?"  
"WEIß ICH NICHT!!!ABER DA WAR EIN TIER DAS SPRECHEN KONNTE!!"  
  
"Jetzt schrei nicht so!"  
"SCHREI NICHT SO!? WIR SIND HIER IRGENDWO IM NIERGENDWO!! UND DU SITZT HIER RUM UND SAGST ICH SOLL NICHT SO SCHREIN ???"  
"JA!"  
"ZICKE!"  
"BLÖDE KUH!"  
Beide blickten auf als ein Schatten über sie viel.....  
  
Ich hoffe ich wollt wissen wie es weiter geht !!  
  
Bitte R & R BYE 


End file.
